Elanee
Elanee (Neutral Good, Wood Elf, Druid) is a companion in Neverwinter Nights 2 official campaign. "Slender and graceful, this wood elf wears the earth toned garments of a druid. Attractive and youthful, her high cheek bones, pointed ears and radiant skin give her an almost celestial appearance. At home in the wilderness, Elanee walks though brambles and mud as if strolling across cobblestone. Though she can be intrigued and infuriated, she rarely shows her emotion for long and her face usually has a sober and inquisitive nonchalance. As you size her up she makes eye contact with you and raises an eyebrow." Gameplay The earliest you can recruit Elanee is level 3 and her stats are well-rounded at this level: Str 14, Dex 16, Con 11, int 13, Wis 16, and Cha 12 - point buy 37. Her starting feats are Dodge and Combat Casting. Her default feat at Level 6 is Natural Spell. She can give the party a number of good longtime buffs after every rest, most importantly Barkskin, Flame Weapon, Protection from Energy, Stoneskin, Death Ward, Spell Resistance, and eventually Energy Immunity. Offensive spells for druids include Body of the Sun, Moonbolt, Harm, and Elemental Swarm. Her healing ability isn't that important because rest is easy to get in most situations, but for tough fights you will later want her to have Heal spells ready, as well as the very useful short-term buff Foundation of Stone. If you give her the Craft Magical Arms and Armor feat at Level 6 or 9, she can enchant the powerful cold iron or alchemical silver holy weapons fairly early in the game. With the feats Elephant's Hide and later Oaken Resilience her wildshapes can be spent usefully (those are even free actions - you can immediately do something else as well). Per default, she is the only spellcaster companion who does not buy points in the Spellcraft skill, but it is a good idea to correct this manually. The Tumble skill is expensive, but will grant an additional point of inherent armor at 10 and, when combined with her naturally good Dex, will allow her to avoid most attacks of opportunity from movement without having to spend feats on Mobility and Spring Attack. Elanee has solid physical ability scores and potent, long duration druid buffs, making animal shapeshifting of dubious value; wild shapes can be better used as mentioned above, although Elephant's Hide is somewhat eclipsed by Tortoise Shell. This makes reaching Elanee before Level 6 and preventing her from taking Natural Spell feat advisable. Elanee makes a reliable and potentially highly armored weapon-and-shield fighter. Zen Archery or Weapon Finesse can be used to improve her attack with ranged or light weapons if she focuses on improving her Wisdom or Dexterity, while effective Two Weapon Fighting is even feasible with careful planning and use of her many buffs. Original Campaign Elanee is druidess belonging to the Circle of the Mere who shadows the PC in the early parts of the plot but eventually offers her help when the PC is ambushed by bladelings on the way to Highcliff. She offers them a short cut through a druid sanctuary only to find Kaleil, a fellow member of the circle, corrupted and causing unrest in the sanctuary. She is forced to slay him to bring peace back to the surrounding areas. In his dying breath, Kaelil reveals that the Circle and its elders were lost and that she and Naevan are all that remained of their circle. When she first arrives in Neverwinter, she states that she is out of her element and uncomfortable. Not long after, she meets a druid from Neverwinter Wood who tells her to go to the Sky Mirror, a powerful scrying device capable of contacting anyone who has touched its waters, and try to contact the other druids of Neverwinter Wood in hopes of finding out what is corrupting the Mere. She manages to contact Naevan who tells her not to return to the Mere and that he will send for her soon (this plot was not continued due to the developers running out of time). Elanee stated that she has lived in the Mere of Dead Men for over a hundred years, long before human settlements like West Harbor arrived. She was orphaned over a hundred years ago when orcs came spilling in from the mountains and drove her people, dwarves, and humans deep into the mere where they were cut down in the fog. There, her wails caught the attention of the Circle of the Mere who took her in and trained her to be a druidess. As a final test for the Circle, she was asked to live among the people of West Harbor, probably to keep an eye on the PC as he/she grew up. But there was some disagreement between the elders of the circle, and Elanee was never given that final test. Nevertheless, she did check up on the village from time to time and would occasionally disappear for many months watching the PC from the shadows and within the fog keeping him/her safe from harm whenever he/she ventured into the swamps. She witnessed the Githyanki raid on West Harbor and for the first time in over a century, she wept for the village's destruction. Nearing the end of the quest, Daeghun and Bishop manage to track down the rest of the Circle of the Mere who apparently were still alive and had Naevan trapped in the form of a tree. The PC will try to ask them to become allies in order to fight the King of Shadows but they refuse, reasoning that the King of Shadows is merely natural part of the cycle of life where civilization is destroyed and everything is returned back to the land. The Circle then attacks the PC's party. Elanee's final fate is largely determined by the PC's actions and influence with her. If the PC has low influence, she will leave the PC after the fight and decide to travel with Naevan. The PC is then given the choice of killing Elanee and Naevan or letting them go peacefully. If the PC chooses to kill Elanee and Naevan, her ghost is twisted after the defeat of the King of Shadows by all the negative energy and she wanders the Mere, luring travelers to their death as she watches them get pulled into the swamp. If the PC decides to let her and Naevan leave peacefully, she is never heard from again until the PC defeats the King of Shadows and rumors float around of a sad elven maiden that aids lost travelers through the Mere. If the PC has high influence with Elanee, she stays with the PC after the battle with the corrupted Circle to free Naevan from his prison and fights alongside him or her against the King of Shadows. She goes missing along with PC and her comrades after its defeat. Mask of the Betrayer Ammon Jerro recalls that (if stated that Elanee did not leave the group) she was seen by him as he chased the kidnappers of the PC. Her body was under a slab of stone originally meant for the PC, and was not moving. This does imply that she at least made it close to the exit of the vale, but whether she actually died or not is left ambiguous. Seeing as all the other love interests of the PC (including Casavir and Bishop) are stated to be dead, it is possible that she did not survive the escape, making it plausible for the PC to move on to either Safiya or Gann. Some players in the modding community have developed a mod that allows epilogues for OC romance interests in MotB provided certain choices are made-this may include continuing said relationships as many players disliked giving them up post-OC. Deleted Content *There were conversations taken out of the final release of the game that revealed that Elanee was instructed not to help the people of West Harbor during the Githyanki raid so that Daegun would be forced to give up whatever secrets he held. Many within the Circle of Mere believed that Daegun held many dark secrets, secrets that were probably linked to why the Mere was dying. In order to force him to reveal them, they thought that a more aggressive approach was needed. (Added back into game as of Patch 1.04) *There was a quest that was disabled from the final release from the game where Naevan would travel to Crossroad keep and, with Elanee's help, would build a park. *No matter the time you speak to her or the influence you may have, Elanee will never further reveal anything when you ask about "The circle", stating that she does not wish to discuss it. Tidbits * Elanee was voiced by Ursulla Abbot. *Elanee is the only romance option for male PCs in the Original Campaign. *Her animal companion is a badger named Naloch. *During the Rite of Tyr, if the PC is male and has a higher influence with her than Neeshka, Elanee visits the PC and confesses that he is dear to her and tries to convince him to leave Neverwinter instead of fighting Lorne. She doesn't really offer any real help though. *If the PC brings Elanee to see Georg, he takes Elanee for being the giant swamp elf, even though he knows there is no such thing. Elanee then decides to beat Georg at his own game and tell him that the swamp elf is real and could be headed for West Harbor soon. Georg finally admits that there is no such thing as a giant swamp elf. Cheat One way to maximize your influence with Elanee is to bring her to the Eyegouger Clan area. When at the first level of the cave, enter the wolves room and close the door behind you. You will then be able to talk to a wolf repeatedly and by making the right conversation choice (always the first choice), it will level your influence up in no time. Another option, if you're able to pass the diplomacy check, is to gain the wolves' assistance fighting the orcs. Then speak to the wolves again and tell them they're free. You can repeat this as many times as you wish to gain influence with Elanee. Luckily for you, the wolves will stay with your party and continue to fight with you despite your decision to release them. References *www.neverwinternights2.fr Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs